leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Renekton/History
Previous Lore 1st= "My brother has become hollow. Full of , but empty." - , the Curator of the Sands On a faraway world, was born a member of a race of bestial guardians created to serve as the rulers and protectors of their people. Alongside his brother Nasus, Renekton oversaw the upkeep of the Great Library, which served as both a vault of ancient knowledge and the repository of the teachings of the Cycle of Life and Death. While the enlightened Nasus taught those scholars who came to study, Renekton served as the Great Library's gatekeeper. He could sense the true natures of those who sought Nasus' teachings, and he sent away those with dark ambitions. Over time, however, his repeated exposure to this evil infected his mind. He grew furious with the malevolence in the hearts of men, and as he descended deeper into madness, he discovered he could quell the fury by cutting the evil from the men who possessed it. Unfortunately, the relief was as short-lived as the subjects, and the 'butcher's rage', as it came to be known, would resurge even stronger. Consumed by his anger, Renekton turned on the one being who could defeat him - his own brother. Nasus pleaded with Renekton to see reason. Realizing that he was beyond redemption, the despondent Nasus valiantly struck down his wayward sibling. Defenseless, Renekton waited eagerly for death's release. It never came. He was spared when summoners from the League of Legends claimed his brother. Caught in the wake of this powerful spell, Renekton tumbled for what seemed like ages between realities. When he finally emerged, he fell deep into the sewers of Zaun. Insane with fury, Renekton languished in his newfound home, driven senseless by his rage. That is until, by happenstance, he caught a familiar scent in the air. Believing that the familiar scent would guide him to the solace that was fading from his memory, he traced his brother to the Institute of War. Previous Abilities Reign of Anger old.png|1st Reign of Anger (I) Cull the Meek old.png|1st Cull the Meek (Q) Ruthless Predator old.png|1st Ruthless Predator (W) Slice old.png|1st Slice (E) Dice old.png|1st Dice (E) Dominus old.png|1st Dominus ® Previous Splash Art North America= Renekton OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Renekton Renekton OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Renekton Renekton GalacticSkin old.jpg|1st Galactic Renekton Renekton BloodfurySkin old.jpg|1st Bloodfury Renekton SKT T1 2016 Skins Unused.jpg|1st SKT T1 Renekton |-|China= Renekton OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Renekton Renekton GalacticSkin Ch.jpg|Galactic Renekton Patch History ** When empowered with , destroys existing shields on the target before applying the damage and stun. ;V9.9 * General ** New sound effects. * ** Made his growl cleaner and the cast punchier. * ** Emphasize the blade sounds when it hits on the target. * ** Added more "shwing" and cleaned up the sounds. * ** Made punchier. * ** Added more debris sounds and cleaned up on unnecessary sounds. ;V9.8 * Stats ** Base health increased to 575 from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ** Base armor increased to 4 from . * ** Base healing against champions increased to from . ** Base fury-enhanced champion healing increased to from . ** Fury-enhanced healing cap increased to from . ** Healing against champions AD ratio increased to from ** Fury-enhanced champion healing AD ratio increased to from . ;V9.6 - March 21st Hotfix * ** Can once again use abilities quickly after Ruthless Predator, cancelling their animation. ;V9.6 * ** Animation no longer breaks when he casts it while not on full stacks. * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon border now shows the remaining time to recast the ability. * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.24 * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. ** New basic attack hit VFX. * ** Glowing hand VFX are more clear when empowered. ** Eyes now glow red as well. * ** VFX more clearly indicate area of effect, scaling with . * ** Mostly unchanged. * ** VFX cleaned up; ground sand added. ** Empowered cast VFX are much clearer. * ** New sandstorm and range indicator VFX. ** Dragonflies changed to scarabs. ** Outback and Prehistoric use base VFX. Galactic and Bloodfury use recolored base VFX. Rune Wars, Scorched Earth, Pool Party, SKT T1, and Renektoy have unique ult effects. * and ** *** Unempowered casts are recolored. ;V8.18 * ** Fury-enhanced base damage increased to from . ** Fury-enhanced armor reduction increased to % armor}} from %|armor}}. ;V8.8 * ** Seams have been minimized on his chromas when on lower graphics settings. ;V8.4 * ** Fixed a bug where his abilities failed to grant him the correct amount of Fury when initiating combat. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Empowered base damage increased to from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 8 from . ;V7.24b * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 69 from 66. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V7.24 * General ** New ability icons. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from . ** Base armor increased to 35 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Empowered damage increased to from . * and ** Base damage increased to from . ** Enhanced damage increased to from . * ** *** No longer has missing ember VFX when using it with 50+ fury. ;V7.11 : All patch V7.9 and V7.10 changes to Renekton have been reverted. * General ** Once again ignores inputs during his ability's cast times. ** Various buffs and timers tracked in the buff bar (ex. remaining time to cast ) are no longer tracked on their respective ability icons. * ** First attack when (re)entering combat no longer grants the full 5 Fury. * ** Range no longer scales with all size-modifying effects. ** Re-added a bug where it wasn't hitting invisible units. ** Re-added a bug where he could basic attack at the same time as Cull the Meek's damage was dealt. * ** Re-added a bug where Ruthless Predator's lockout time was shorter than intended ( seconds instead of ). ** Fury-empowered casts once again generate Fury. ** Re-added a bug where, when casting Ruthless Predator and queueing either or while at 100 Fury, the queued ability would sometimes not be empowered or consume Fury. * ** Re-added a timing issue that could inconsistently cause Slice and Dice to not hit enemies Renekton passes through. ** Re-added a bug where Slice and Dice's ranges were shorter than intended (400 instead of 450). ** Re-added a bug where Slice and Dice's dash speeds were slower than intended (650 instead of 750). * ** Once again deals an extra tick of damage on-cast. ;V7.10 * ** Fixed a bug where Ruthless Predator's lockout time was shorter than intended ( seconds instead of ). ** Fury-empowered casts no longer generate Fury. ** Fixed a bug where, when casting Ruthless Predator and queueing either or while at 100 Fury, the queued ability would sometimes not be empowered or consume Fury. * ** Fixed a bug where Slice and Dice's ranges were shorter than intended (400 instead of 450). ** Fixed a bug where Slice and Dice's dash speeds were slower than intended (650 instead of 750). ;V7.9 * General ** No longer ignores inputs during his ability's cast times. Once an ability has completed, he'll move on to the next queued action. ** Various buffs and timers tracked in the buff bar (ex. remaining time to cast ) are now tracked on their respective ability icons instead. * ** First attack when (re)entering combat now properly grants the full 5 Fury. * ** Range now properly scales with all size-modifying effects, not just . ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't hitting invisible units. ** Fixed a bug where he could basic attack at the same time as Cull the Meek's damage was dealt. * ** Fixed a timing issue that could inconsistently cause Slice and Dice to not hit enemies Renekton passes through. * ** No longer deals an extra tick of damage on-cast. ;V6.15 * ** Damage per second increased to from . ** Grants 20 fury upon activation. ;V6.8 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V6.5 * ** Occasionally fizzling. * ** Generates Fury for each unit hit (2 for non-champions, 10 for champions) * ** Fury per non-champion hit reduced to 2 from . * ** Bonus health changed to from . ;V5.22 * ** Targets hit not being stunned if they during cast time. ;V5.9 * ** Enhanced attack gains 50 bonus range. ** Cast time when Fury-enhanced reduced to seconds from . * ** Taking up to seconds to grant the bonus health. ;V5.1 * ** Fury decay rate increased to 4 per second from 2. * ** Healing being affected by armor. ** Non-champion healing changed to from 5% of damage dealt. ** Fury-enhanced Non-champion healing changed to from 10% of damage dealt. ** Champion healing changed to from 20% of damage dealt. ** Fury-enhanced champion healing changed to from 40% of damage dealt. ** Healing cap unchanged. ** Fury per non-champion hit reduced to from 5. ** Fury per champion hit increased to 10 from 5. * ** Generates 10 bonus Fury when hitting champions. * ** Generates Fury for each unit hit ( for non-champions, 10 for champions) ;V4.16 * General ** Model and texture upgrade to all skins. ** New splash artwork for . ** New voice over, including special quotes for Ascension. ** New lore. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Bonus health changed to from . ** Damage per second changed to from . ;V4.4 * Twisted Treeline ** *** Bonus health reduced to from . *** Damage per second reduced to from . ;V3.03 * ** Each hit being unable to critically strike ** First hit can critically strike ;V3.02 * ** Renekton not being able to cast when hitting minions he does not have sight of. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Fury armor reduction affecting . ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Fury armor reduction increased to % from %. ;V1.0.0.141 * General ** New splash artwork for . Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Fury-enhanced swipe trail is red. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fury armor reduction only affecting the target's base armor rather than the intended total amount. ;V1.0.0.120 * General ** Renekton not generating Fury when attacking a target affected by a shield. * ** Shields reducing healing when absorbing damage dealt. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Healing reduced to 5% from %. ** Fury-enhanced healing reduced to 10% from 15%. * / ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.111 * / ** Renekton following pre-cast movement commands and walking backwards post-cast. ;V1.0.0.110 * General ** Renekton gaining bonus attack damage from missing health. * Stats ** Base health increased to 513 from 508. ** Health per level increased to 87 from 82. ** Base armor increased to 19 from . ** Armor per level increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from ** Healing reduced to % from 10%. ** Champion healing increased to 300% from 200%. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Fury armor reduction changed to % from a flat . ;V1.0.0.109 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Renekton